Even Shinigami Die
by Pokefanofthecentury
Summary: Death The Kid tragedies. No romance. Complete
1. Neglected

Kid quickly descended the stairs of Shibusen, Liz and Patty following slowly behind. "Hurry up you two! We need to go now!" Kid anxiously waited, tapping his feet for a few minutes before running ahead again. Class wasn't over yet. In fact they were right in the middle of class when Kid suddenly stood up and ran outside dragging the twin pistols with him. As Kid reached Gallows Mansion he calmly walked in, careful to disturb the symmetry of his house. He stepped into the kitchen and checked in a cupboard. When Liz and Patty finally arrived they saw Kid sigh in relief. "It was my imagination after all! No dishes are out of place, hmm?" Liz rolled her eyes and Patty burst out laughing. "Come on Kid, we gotta get back now." Liz began toward the door. "No! I must check the rest of the place, since I'm here anyway." Kid began peering around again. Liz sighed as she realized there was no point going back even after checking the house, as it was going to take another 3 hours until her meister was satisfied.

**_Kid POV_**

One more room then, and this house will be perfectly symmetrical! As I stepped into the bathroom the mirror began to glow. I walked toward it and Chichiue appeared. "Hey! Hello! Howdy! My cute little Kiddo-kun! Stein says you ran off today in the middle of class. Why are ya at home?" He spoke in his comical voice. "Ah, Chichiue, I came to check on the symmetry. Luckily I did too, the bed sheets on Patty's bed were wrinkled and her bed was unmade! Luckily I came home to fix it!" I proudly proclaimed. "Hmm? So that's it again? Kiddo-kun, I've got a mission for you~ Come back to Shibusen so I can tell you 'bout it, 'kay~?" The mirror flickered off. I stepped into the living room. "Liz! Patty! Chichiue has a mission for us!" When we got outside, they transformed into their weapon forms and I got on Beelzebub. We speeded off toward Shibusen.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Happy 8th birthday, Kiddo-kun!" Everyone shouted. I was 8 years old now! That means I can finally go to learn Shinigami martial arts, like Chichiue promised! The party was so fun! This seemed to be the biggest one that Chichiue has thrown so far. After the party, as soon as everyone left, I sat on the couch next to my father. "Thank you Chichiue! I cant wait for next year!" I shouted. Then I noticed he looked down. "Chichiue? What's wrong?" He looked at me sadly through the mask. "You see Kiddo-kun, I wont be here to throw you a party next year. I actually won't be here tomorrow either. Chichiue has lots of work to do, and now that you're more responsible, you can stay home by yourself, and Chichiue will be at work…" I remember that I started crying. I hadn't cried since I was 3, and I was trying to hold a record, but the tears came and wouldn't stop. Chichiue hugged me, and tried to comfort me, but I cried myself to sleep. When I woke the next morning, Chichiue wasn't there. I could only contact him by mirror, or visiting him. I used to always crawl into his huge bed and bundle pillows underneath the covers to pretend he was there…_

**_End of flashback_**

"… No Kid. You know I've got work. After you get the magic tool, we need to discuss what to do with it and Stein needs to experiment. You know this already, don't you?" I looked down so my hair covered my eyes. I turned to the door where the Demon Pistols were "Yes, I know. Liz! Patty! Lets go."

* * *

"Hey, Kid?" Patty spoke. "Yeah?" "Are you sad 'cuz your dads not gonnna be home again?" "Yes Patty. He hasn't been home since I was 8! He should at least drop by or something. He's always working. I can't even tell if he cares about me or not." I mumbled. As I neared the edge of the east side of town, I saw the witches as Chichiue mentioned earlier. Their soul protect was off, and they were all focused on the tool in front of them. It was golden, and shaped like a sword. I hid behind a rock nearby. They were all chanting something. It was hard to understand what they were saying. As I got closer, a purple exorcist looking circle appeared below me. I didn't have time to think. "Liz! Patty!" I threw them aside like when I was eaten by the book of Eibon. The circle then devoured me.

_**Patty POV**_

Onee-san and I were thrown again! When we transformed back to our human forms, we saw Kid get eaten by a witch circle. "KID!" We shouted. The witches spotted us and disappeared. I wanted to laugh because we just saw a circle eat Kid. But I knew this was no laughing matter. Onee-san pulled out her make-up mirror. It was small, but it was still a mirror. "42-42-564" Shinigami appeared on the screen. "Yo! Hey! What's up? How's the mission? I presume it was easy?" I felt angry. Clearly this mission was suspicious, how could Shinigami not see that? "EASY?!" I grabbed the mirror from Onee-san. "Hey! Kid just got captured by the witches! Clearly this mission was a trap! How could you not see that, huh?" Shinigami looked surprised. Actually it was hard to tell, since he had a mask on. "Patty, take it easy." Onee-san calmed me. She always could. Sternly Shinigami said to us, "Return to Shibusen, NOW."

* * *

_**Shinigami POV**_

Why did I send Kid on that mission? Sure it seemed suspicious that they were right outside Death City, but it seemed like an easy grab and go kind of thing. What could they possibly want with my son? Liz and Patty burst through the door. I turned to them. "Did you recognize any witches?" Liz stammered "E-Eruka! And Medusa!" If it's Medusa that's there, then she's probably leading them… "Death Scythe" I looked at Spirit. "Can you get Stein and Maka? We need their soul perception skills to find Kid" "Yes sir!" Spirit ran out shouting "MAKAAA"

* * *

_**Kid POV **_

I seem to have passed out, huh? I wonder if Liz and Patty reached Chichiue yet… I wonder if he's worried. Maybe he told Liz and Patty that I can take care of myself. He probably isn't even looking for me… A sharp pain suddenly hit my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Medusa and the witches. "See? He woke up." I saw I was inside of a room. A normal looking one at that there was one window above me. The walls were painted blue, and there was your casual living room furniture. Medusa spoke up. "Kid-kun, we need you to call your father and tell him you're fine and need the BREW real quick. I noticed I wasn't even tied up I was inside of a glass box though. Medusa wrote on the mirror before I could even object. "42-42-564" Chichiue appeared on the screen. "Chichiue! I've been capt-" I was cut off by the box giving me an electric shock. I started again "I've been-" another shock. "Witches-" another. "Medusa cut into the conversation. "We want the BREW. Until we get it, we cant guarantee your sons safety." She disconnected. Another shock hit me. It was bigger than the others and lasted longer. I think I passed out again.

When I awoke, I was tied to the wall. Medusa was talking to Eruka and some guy. The guy was wearing an outfit that looked like something a ringmaster in a circus would wear. "you may begin" Medusa said to the man. He smiled and walked over to me. I observed him, staying quiet. He reached a gloved hand toward my face.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

"Soul! I'm picking up Kids' wavelength!" It had been 3 days and we've been looking around the outside of the city, while Stein way out of the city to look for Kid. Shinigami has been frantically looking all over the inside of Death City. No one has ever seen him so worried. Soul and I neared a lone house in the middle of a desert. There was one window and one door. As we peered inside the window, we saw an unconscious Kid, inside a normal looking house. Sensing no one around, Soul and I walked in and grabbed Kid. The house creaked. We looked around quickly. "Soul, my back." I quickly dragged Kid toward the door. When we were outside, Soul transformed into a scythe with wings. I threw Kid on, then hopped on myself. "Can you handle it?" I asked my weapon. "Yeah, no problem." We took of to Death City.

* * *

Shinigami rushed toward Kid as we set him on a bed in the nurses office. His clothes were singed and slightly ripped. It seems they didn't hurt him much it seems. I sighed in relief. Kid stirred, and we all anxiously waited for him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me, then Soul, Nygus, and finally Shinigami. When he saw Shinigami he jumped up and backed away. "Kiddo-kun?" Shinigami reached his hand out. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" No one knew what to say. Especially Shinigami. "You… don't touch me. You didn't even want me around, why do you act like you care when there's people around?" Kid began. "Kiddo-kun? What are you talking about? Of course I care about you! I'm your father, and-" "Stop!" Kid interrupted. "I don't consider you a "chichiue" With that he ran out of the nurses office.

**_Kid POV_**

My Chichiue… I never felt so neglected until when the ringmaster touched me.

_**End of flashback**_

I sighed. I was curled up underneath my writing desk in my room. I managed to make it back to Gallows Mansion. My room was a wreck. I didn't have any motivation to fix the symmetry. Liz and Patty came into the room after what felt like hours. "Kid?! What happened? Your room is a mess!" They bent down next to me "Kid. What's wrong? Why did you shout at your father?" Patty asked me. I squirmed further underneath the desk. "He's not my father." I said under my breath. As Liz was about to object, I pushed them aside, and ran outside. I didn't want to hear about him now or I would go mad thinking about it. I slowed down in the middle of the city when I was sure Liz and Patty weren't around. "Kid-kun~" I froze and turned my head "Medusa!"

* * *

We were battling for a while. She threw Vector Arrows at me and I attacked with martial arts. We were back at my mansion… somehow. I spotted Liz and Patty. Unfortunately, so did Medusa. She shot her arrows. "Liz! Patty!" I pushed them aside as the arrow hit me instead. I saw their horrified faces. I fell over and coughed up blood. With my guard down, Medusa attacked me with more arrows. "Kid!" They rushed to my side. Medusa knocked them aside. She kicked me in the stomach. Over and over again. I couldn't move. Ugh. This is terrible. Finally, she stopped "A brat like you. It annoys me to see you alive!" She shot one final arrow at me.

I blacked out.

I'm dying of blood loss? I can't tell. Can shingami die of blood loss?. Someone's calling my name? "Chi…chiue…?" I opened my eyes a bit. There he was. Am I dreaming? "Kiddo-kun!" he shouted. "Chichiue… I'm sorry I said that about you…" I managed to say. "Kiddo-kun! It's okay! Don't worry about it! Chichiue loves you no matter what!" I felt water drip on my face. "Chichiue… Don't cry, Chichiue…" "Kid! Look! I'm home now! See? We can eat together and play together again! Just like the old times! See?" I smiled a bit. I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my chest. I touched it… Blood? Right. I'm bleeding. "I love you Chichiue…I feel so tired. I want… to sleep…" I felt like he was shaking me. "No Kiddo! If you sleep you won't wake up! Wake up Kid! I'll be home more often from now on! Promise! It'll be fun! So please! Wake up!" I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I smiled again. Faintly I breathed out.

"Goodnight, Chichiue."

With that, Death The Kid... Disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it long. I rushed the ending though, maybe I'll write another one, since I enjoy tragedies so much. Who knows. Review please! **


	2. Going Mad

**A/N:**_This has nothing to do with the first chapter! Just saying. This is a new little tragedy i wrote all together. _

* * *

In every direction. Everywhere Kid turned, all he saw were dead bodies. Maka. Soul. Black Star. Tsubaki. Even Liz and Patty. He even saw some people he didn't even know. Kid was seated on a gold and red throne looking at the corpses in the asymmetrical, unknown, red room down the same colored stairs, . Not doing anything to help them in hopes that someone would be alive, he just sat there with a monotone expression. He turned his head, slowly to the right. Who was it? He was so familiar, yet he couldn't grasp who it was. He wore a long red shirt, and baggy black pants with a white scarf tied around his neck. His hair was black with some white in it. To his left, he saw his father. They stared at the carcasses on the floor, then Kid stood up and fell down his golden stairs.

* * *

Kid woke with a start. He looked around his room frantically. He sighed in relief. The room was still symmetrical, and his friends were neither surrounding him, or dead. The room in his dream was different than the one he slept in, but he looked around anyway. He got up and got ready for the day.

Class had started as Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived at Shibusen at exactly 8:00. They sat next to Soul and Maka as they watched Stein dissect a snake. Black Star then burst into the room. "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED" he shouted. Tsubaki came in shortly after. "Black Star, remember to keep your voice down." They took their seat above Kid and Soul.

_**Kid POV**_

Stein dissects snakes everyday. Ever since he fought with Medusa, all he's dissected were snakes while wearing a crazed expression. I sighed. So boring… I might as well…

Before I knew it I was asleep. A bright white light flooded my vision. I was in the red room again. Sitting on the throne again. Two people by my side again. The bodies were on the floor again, but this time, there were more. Stein, Crona, and Medusa. I was once again monotonous. I felt like I wanted to throw up, but my body stayed expressionless. Once again, I stood up and fell down the golden stairs. Right before I woke up, I saw another white light and a blurred figure, who looked like the man on my left. Who was he?

* * *

I woke up on the floor in front of the class. By what Soul and Black Star told me, I was asleep, then I suddenly got up and sat on the stairs. After that, when Liz and Patty went to get me back to my seat, I stood up and fell down. I stood and brushed myself off. "Stein" I firmly said. He snapped out of his dissecting trance. "Huh?" "I need to see Chichiue. I will not be returning to class today." He grumbled an approval as I headed out of the room, waving goodbye to Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and the twin pistols.

* * *

In the Death Room

I peeked my head in "Chichiue?" My father turned around. "Hey there Kiddo!" I stepped in. "I have been having these nightmares lately, may I share them with you?" "Sure thing." He faced me and I flinched a little, remembering him in my dream. -Time lapse- After I finished telling about my nightmares, it was silent. "Kid, keep in mind, these are just dreams, I know they're scary, but they won't happen at all~ BUT if anything more than nightmares continue, come see me again, okay?" I got up "Thank you Chichiue." I left. Liz and Patty were waiting for me at Gallows Mansion. It was already dark. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I was just so tired…

* * *

Again on the throne. I looked next to me. Chichiue was not there. But unknown guy was. On the floor, the bodies were starting to pile up. I recognized new faces. Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar. I heard steps. Tap tap tap tap tap. Up came Chichiue. Is he late? Was my first thought. But then my body moved on its own. I stood up, but didn't fall this time. Chichiue kneeled down before me. What was going on? The unknown man pulled a dagger out who knows where. He handed it to me, and I took it. Then, dread overcame me as I felt I knew what was going to happen. _No_. I raised the dagger, monotonously. _No!_ I swiftly brought it down on Chichiue, cutting his mask off and slicing through his soul. He fell over in a pool of blood. _NO!_ I picked him up like an object and tossed him into the piling mountain of corpses. The unknown man spoke "Well done." I knew that voice! It was- I fell down the once golden stairs now covered with blood.

* * *

"Gya!" I woke up and opened a window for fresh air. The unknown man was… No! I can't remember his voice anymore! Wait, Chichiue! I jumped off the bed and ran strait to Chichiues room. I busted in "CHICHIUE!" He was asleep on the bed, right? He was_ ASLEEP_ right? I shook him. "Chichiue! Wake up, Chichiue!" He groggily turned around. "Keep it down, Kid it's 3 in the morning" I sighed in relief. "I had the same nightmare, this time though, I killed you." He sat up and pat my head. "Don't worry, Kiddo-kun, I won't die easily!" He assured me. I calmed down. "Here, sleep with me tonight then! I'll scare the nightmares away!" He was talking like I was 5 again. But I wouldn't turn away that kind of offer. I climbed in the huge bed and curled up next to him. "Thank you, Chichiue." I had a peaceful night.

* * *

When I woke up, at exactly 8:00, Chichiue was already at Shibusen, and Liz and Patty were making breakfast.

_-Earlier that morning-_

_**Liz POV**_

Patty and I just woke up. We went to wake Kid up. We knocked 8 times, if we didn't, then he would be mad. It wasn't 8:00 yet, but it was 7:08, which had an 8 in it, so whatever. I peeked my head in, since he wasn't answering. His bed was a mess, the blanket was gone, and the window was open. This wasn't like Kid to have an unorganized room… "OH MY GOSH PATTY I THINK KID WAS KIDNAPPED(pun!)" We ran around the mansion to Shinigami-samas room. We burst in, ready to panic, but what we saw, was heartwarming. Kid was curled up next to Shinigami on his bed, and was sound asleep. Shinigami signaled to us "Shhh" Patty and I smiled, then backed out.

_-Present time-_

_**Kid POV**_

I never had a more peaceful sleep. Liz, Patty, and I headed to Shibusen, I thought about the dream. I just needed to remember that voice! Then, I heard it again! My head began throbbing. Ugh, I fell over. "K-Kishin… Asura!" I yelled. Liz and Patty knelt next to me "Kid, what about him? What's wrong?" I heard him again. "Kid, my younger brother, I'll be borrowing you for a bit." "No! Stay away!" I yelled at him. The world went dark.

_-In Kids head-_

I was in the room again, but this time, I could control what I was doing. I ran down those horrid golden stairs, stained crimson from the blood. I bent over my father and shook him. "Wake up Chichiue!" I felt something warm on my hands, I looked down. Blood. I pulled away. Chichiue now had a face like the Kishin. 3 eyes. I looked around, all the corpses were the same. Dead, but moving. Like zombies, but Kishin styled. They surrounded me, there was no where to run, not even up. The madness being emitted from them was overwhelming. They came down and bit me.

_-Normal world-_

_**Maka POV**_

"Liz! Patty! What's wrong?" Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and I came as soon as they called Shinigami-sama. Then we understood. I could feel the madness wavelength from a mile away. The Kishin was here. He was holding Kid by his neck. When he saw the group, he dropped Kid. Liz and Patty rushed to his side. But, something was different about him. His outfit, instead of his regular suit with the 14 short rectangles and skull brooch, which he was wearing just a moment ago, he was now wearing a suit that had 3 white horizontal lines through the front and a scarf that stuck out the front. What bothered me the most was Kids face. His mouth had 5 black lines running down it, making his mouth look like it was sown together. And his expression… there was none. I now knew what Shinigami-sama meant. We had to do it, no matter how painful it would be. Liz and Patty knew it too. But now that Kid was like this, there was no turning back.

_-Earlier (when Liz called)-_

"But it's Kid! He wouldn't fall to madness easily!" Liz shouted into a shop window. "I'm sorry Liz, Maka and her group are on the way. There's no way to save him, if we don't do this, Kid and the Kishin will leave together, and the madness will be unstoppable! Asura is planning to take Kid, and use the nightmares he sent him, to succumb him to madness. By then, we can't bring him back. By what you're telling me, Liz, it's already happening." Liz looked down. "Yes sir…" Shinigami nodded. "You must delay him. And I." Shinigami looked down. "Will kill Kid."

_-Present-_

_**No POV**_

Maka and Kid were in the middle of a battle, while under madness, Kid had the upper hand, being under madness, even without weapons. Black Star was fighting the Kishin, while Liz and Patty shot him at a distance. Kid jumped next to Liz as Patty turned back into human form. He grabbed both Liz and Pattys hands, and squeezed them so hard, he forced them into weapon form. Black Star suddenly jumped from above, catching Kid by surprise. He used Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form to tie Kid up for a moment. Asura cut the chains immediately. Tsubaki fell and returned to human form coughing up blood, with cuts all over her body. "TSUBAKI!" Black Star knelt by her. As Maka and Soul turned to see if she was alright, Kid took the chance to attack. Before his bullets hit Maka. His father stepped in the way.

Expressionless, Kid looked at his father. "Chichiue." He mused. "Brother, you will kill him." Asura demanded. "Yes, Nii-san. I know." Kid attacked, shooting rapidly at Shinigami. "Kid-kun!" Shinigami brought the scythe down and Kid swiftly avoided it. "I'm really sorry, Kid. I should've had Stein take a look at you, while it was just nightmares." Kid glared at his father. "That would have been unnecessary, Chichiue, I FEEL WONDERFUL" Kid had a crazed expression on. Shinigami cornered Kid by an alleyway. He raised his scythe and saw tears streaming down Kids face. "He might be having an intrnal battle, or he could be deceiving you." Spirit pointed out. Shinigami hesitated, it wasn't long, but it was long enough for Asura to send a beam towards Shinigami. Kid then took Spirit out of his hands while he was distracted, ignoring the pain from the unlatching wavelength, he ran the scythe through his father.

Shinigami stood. Not affected by the cut. He grabbed Kid by his arms. Asura tried to shoot another beam, but was instantly slapped away. Tears slipped down Shinigamis mask. "I'm sorry, Kiddo-kun." Slowly, he reached into kids chest to grab his soul. "AAAHHHH!" Kid squirmed under his grasp. "CHICHIUE STOP IT. IT'S ME, KID, I AM NOT MAD ANYMORE. PLEASE STOP!" Shinigami kept going, knowing it was a lie, his eyes poured tears out onto his mask. Seeing his little Kid like this was hard. Being the one to do it was harder. He grabbed his soul. Kid screamed even louder, and started thrashing around. "CHICHIUE NO! STOP IT, IT HURTS!" Kid was crying uncontrollably now. Shinigami pulled the soul out. Kid sharply inhaled. Then sighed as his head hung down. "I still love Chichiue." he said in barely a whisper. At this point, Kid was dead. Shinigami had his soul, and was crying a river onto it. "Kiddo-kun. I'm so sorry…" he repeated to himself. Spirit changed to human form, and hugged Shinigami to comfort him. Maka couldn't help but cry as well, watching what happened.

Spirit looked at Shinigami. "You must do it now." Shinigami sadly looked down at Kids soul. Then he used it to seal Asura once more. After that, everyone watched as Shinigami ate Kids soul.

* * *

**A/N:** _I personally think the first one was sadder. Should I write more? Or is this good enough? I don't know anymore. Anyway, review please! Sorry if this wasn't sad enough._


	3. Happy Birthday To me

**A/N: **This one is pretty short actually. Good/ Bad news! (Depending on how you feel, that is) Kid doesn't die in this one! Again, this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapter.

* * *

_**Kid POV:**_

A casual stroll was how my day started, it was just me, strolling down the streets of Death City. A normal day, sunny, the sun was laughing at nothing again like it does everyday. Symmetrical. I smiled. "Death The Kid…" I heard my name and some giggles, curious, I followed the sound to find Maka and Soul. As soon as they saw me, they waved me over "Hi, Kid! Good morning!" Maka said. Soul smiled at me "Yo" I nodded "Where are you two headed today?" I asked. There was no school today after all. "We're headed to Black Star and Tsubakis place." They quickly said as they started walking off. "You must be busy, bye Kid! Don't follow us, okay?" I turned and continued walking. They probably forgot.

_**Soul POV:**_

"Oi, Maka. That was really strait forward , how you spoke to Kid. It was also suspicious. He could've found out. Spoiling a surprise, before it even happens is totally not cool at all." Maka looked at me. "But we cant let him know!" I sighed. We weren't going to Black Stars apartment at all. Actually we were going to Shibusen. How could we forget, after all, today was…

* * *

_**Kid POV:**_

I arrived back home, Liz and Patty weren't around, probably shopping or something. As I sat on a couch, something caught the corner of my eye. The kitchen… was an absolute mess! Flour was everywhere, along with egg shells, milk, sugar, and an insane amount of frosting. I sighed, those two probably tried baking again. I began cleaning. They probably forgot.

As soon as the kitchen was sparkling clean, and everything was symmetrically in place, I went to the door. Today was so boring, no one was home. Chichiue was at a Shibusen, so he wouldn't be home today. It was about 11:00 right now, maybe I should visit Chichiue or something. There was nothing to do at home anyway. I summoned Beelzebub and hopped on. Chichiue wouldn't forget.

_-At Shibusen-_

I went strait to the Death Room. I knocked. 8 times of course. "Chichiue? It's Kid. Can I come in?" It was quiet for a bit. "Kiddo-kun? I'm really busy right now." He replied. "U-umm but I was wondering-" I started. "Kid-kun." Chichiues voice was stern. "Since today is-" I tried to continue. "Kid! I'm sorry whatever today is! I'm very busy because of the sudden Kishin outbreak in the city! Come here again later, because I can't see you now!" I winced. His words really hurt. He probably forgot.

_**Shinigami POV:**_

That hurt me as much as it probably hurt him. There was no Kishin outbreak. Just a surprise for Kid. Maka and Soul were already here. They informed everyone else. Well. Almost everyone that is. I just hope Kid doesn't get all depressed. Since of course, today is…

* * *

_**Kid POV:**_

11:30. I went to Black Stars place to see if I could find anything to do there. I knocked at his apartment door. 8 times again. "Is it Kid?" was the first thing Black Star said. I cleared my throat. "Yeah-" "We're busy, Kid! Your God is going to thr-" Black Stars mouth was muffled. "Sorry, Kid. We really need to get things done today. Kishin outbreak, y'know?" Tsubaki said. It was a bit suspicious. "Are Soul and Maka with you guys?" I asked. "Huh? No. they aren't, why?" I knew it. "Nothing. Its nothing. Bye then." I left. My bangs covering my eyes as I continued down the street back to my place. There was no Kishin outbreak. They probably forgot.

_**Black Star POV:**_

Wow, I'm just terrible at being unsuspicious. Wait, what am I thinking? I AM BLACK STAR. I AM GREAT AT EVERYTHING. GYAHAHAHAHA. "Tsubaki. Time to go." She nodded. We climbed out the back window, because who needs doors, right? We headed to Shibusen to get ready. We had quite some time of course, but I need to arrive early to stand out! Too bad Maka's already there… Oh well! When Kid gets there, I'll make the biggest impression of all! Since today is obviously…

* * *

_**Kid POV:**_

As soon as I got home, it was 12:00. I noticed that Liz and Patty were back too. I felt like everyone was avoiding me today. I just needed to test it on Liz and Patty. I approached their room. The door was closed, and I heard giggling behind it. I was about to knock, until I heard my name. "Kid is so stupid. He doesn't even realize it." Liz said. "Yeah stupid, stupid!" Patty laughed. Liz's laughing dropped to a sigh. "Damn rich kids." I turned away. I didn't need to hear more. We had been partners for a few years now, and they still felt like that towards me it seems. I went to my room and sat in the corner. I felt like crying, but I tried not to. A tear rolled down my cheek. They probably forgot.

_**Liz POV:**_

We knew Kid could hear us. And it broke my heart to say that, but we can't have him know. Not yet! "Patty, get dressed. We'll be leaving shortly." My little sister nodded. Earlier, we made a cake. Topped off with black and white candles, because candles are cool, and always look good on cakes of any kind. We also made cupcakes, but cakes are more appealing for parties, so we left those in the fridge for later. For 4 hours we got ready. Then we told Kid to go to Shibusen later. I hope he comes… we obviously would never forget an important day like this one!

* * *

_-At Shibusen, 3:00-_

_**Maka POV:**_

I feel really bad for avoiding Kid earlier, but if we didn't, he would see what we were doing here. The plan was for everyone to avoid him and be cold and stuff, acting like we forgot. So when he came here, he would be so surprised at the party we were having for him. Liz and Patty would drop a hint, and tell him to come here later. Shinigami felt especially bad for making up a Kishin outbreak and yelling at Kid. Liz and Patty came feeling guilty about insulting him. Everyone was already here: Me, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Shinigami, even my father. And so we waited with the lights off. 6:00. 7:00. 8:00. 9:00. It was getting late. He never showed up.

* * *

_-Gallows mansion, 5:00-_

_**Kid POV:**_

I sat in the corner of the room for what seems to be hours. The sky was getting dark now. It was about 5:00 now. The whole time, unnecessary thoughts filled my head. _"We don't need Kid."_ Patty was saying. _"This is why I hate rich Kids, so sensitive."_ Said Liz. _"So useless"_ Maka said. _"Not cool at all."_ Soul muttered. _"Symmetry Freak!"_ Black Star was shouting. Tsubaki just looked at me and turned away. Lastly, I saw Chichiue. _"Today is not important. I wish it never happened."_ That one got me. More horrid thoughts filled my head, and I knew that no one here needed me. I knew that none of them had ever said any of that, but I knew that was what they thought about me. I might as well be alone today, I probably deserve it.

I heard a knock. "Kid?" it was Liz. "Are you there?" I mumbled a response. "We'll be at Shibusen, by the way. Drop by later, please?" They were leaving again. They didn't need to come back. As soon as I heard the main door close, I got up. I went to the kitchen, and dug around the fridge. I found a cupcake. Cool. I put it on the table. All the lights were off. And the sky was dark. The house was completely dark now, it was 6:00 so I lit a birthday candle, and stuck it in the cupcake. I sat there for a while, watching the black and white wax drip on the frosting. I blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Poor Kid is spending his birthday alone. But by the way everyone was acting, you can't blame him for not noticing that they were throwing a party for him. In this story, Kid kind of brought his little depressing moment upon himself. He didn't die in this one. But he will in the next! Basically, this was a sad story, not a tragedy. Sorry~ My fault on that. Thank you to people who liked the second chapter! Boosted my enthusiasm. Review please~


	4. Dark Woods Circus

**A/N: **This is based off of Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloid, so it's kinda creepy... _you have been warned._ (This is a disclaimer I guess, so Soul Eater doesn't belong to me)

_Also! Thank you, guest, for the review, pointing out my mistakes. It made me think for a bit, then go "Oh... dang", Thanks again. I tried to make this one better._

* * *

How did it end up like this? We were just on a mission. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I. Chichiue had told us, that there was a very disturbing wavelength coming from someone in a circus in the woods. He never specified, but asked us if we were willing to go, at the risk of never returning to Shibusen the same way. Clueless, we agreed. That was our first mistake.

Now we are in the dark woods. We had been traveling for a while now, apparently, deep in the woods there was a circus. A while after we went in, we got lost. We wandered around for a long time, it was getting dark too...  
When we were about to turn back, we had found it. As we started toward it, Maka seemed uneasy to enter, asking if we could please turn back, and the insane wavelength coming from within, rot of decaying bodies and scary monsters. We laughed it off, and went on closer to the series of tents. That was our second mistake.

We were greeted by two very tall people, their feet tied to trees by chains. "Save yourselves, run!" Their eyes seemed to say. We were unfazed, and continued forward. Out came the ring master from behind the large circus tent. He wore a huge hat, but we could see that his eyes were also very big. "Whoa! He's got to be at least 10 meters tall!" Black Star gawked. It was true in a way, compared to us, the ring master was indeed very tall. He looked interested in us. "You seem to be fine children. Where are your parents?" he asked. "They aren't around, we came here ourselves." I said. Maka hid behind Soul as the ring master smirked. "Well, come on in! we've a wonderful circus! And it's so much fun too!" He headed inside the huge tent, beckoning for us to follow. We followed closely behind, and disappeared into the main tent. _Biggest. Mistake. Yet._

* * *

When we went inside the tents, we saw many interesting, yet scary displays. Maka hid behind Soul the entire time. Liz gripped my shirt. Patty and Black Star went up to everything, while Tsubaki tried to keep them out of trouble. We saw animals off all kinds: hybrids, exotic, dead. I tried not to show it, but I was interested; and scared. I came by a display that made me freeze in my tracks. A huge board said "CHILDREN DEFORMITIES" cautiously, like I was drawn to it, I approached. There was a hole to look in. Hesitant, I looked. Children of all kinds, big, small, were deformed. some had no arms, some had extra legs. One had the head of a cat too. I almost threw up. They were all dead, except for one: A little girl, who looked no older than 6. She danced around the bodies. I shuddered, she then stopped. Turned and looked at me. A tag on her said "Girl with no brain." She caught my eye. She said to me "Run. Before the ring master catches you too." Then she dropped dead. I was scared. I was showing it too. I ran back to the rest of the group, shaking, and told them we needed to leave. NOW. We turned to leave, but our path was blocked by the ring master.

Now here we are, in cages. Deformed like the previous children. A laugh to the world. It was painful, everything was, everyday was. We were drugged, and we fell unconscious when we tried to leave earlier. When we woke up, all of us were on experiment tables. Like Steins, but far more terrifying. We were cut open. Limbs cut off. Parts replaced. Bodies sown together. The white room we were in, was now red, stained with blood. The worst part? We were all awake during all this. We could see the terrified expressions on each others faces. We all regretted not listening to Maka. We all regretted taking this mission. After the experimenting with us were done, we were all thrown into a large cage that was dark, but smelled of blood. There was a light bulb, and several little holes from which people peeked through.

* * *

Everyday was torture. It was clear that we all wanted to leave, better yet _die_. I didn't understand, we were just kids! What did we do to deserve this? Why would Chichiue give us the mission? I was displayed as a kid who can't see, and had no heart. At the lab, they had slit my eyes. I was blind now. I wasn't allowed to show emotion in front of the guests, or _"bad things will happen."_ Maka told me about everyone else, since I couldn't see.

Maka was displayed as a deformed diva. She was made very pretty. She had a beautiful blue dress, her hair had nice ribbons, and she had cute white gloves, or so everyone said, but they had cut out her legs, and replaced them with a horses. Maka cries every day and dark. Every time a guest wants her to sing, they throw rocks at her through the little hole. The ring master says that if she doesn't sing, _"bad things will happen." _She sings until her voice is hoarse, just like her legs.

Soul had it worse, his experimenting took longest. They had replaced Souls brain, with that of a dogs. He barked at guests, but recognized us, somehow, in a way that he was nice to us. He had a straitjacket on, so he wouldn't go berserk. The thing that bothered us about Soul, was the meals they fed him. It was… different, while we got bread and water, Soul… got… human flesh. And he ate it… happily. We didn't wan't to know where it came from. It scared us, but we still stayed near Soul. We couldn't drift away from each other now. Now was when we needed each other most. Whenever Soul tried to escape the circus, we had to calm him because _"bad things will happen." _If we didn't control him.

Liz and Patty, I couldn't even bear to think about. They had been sown together._ Sown together._ They were displayed as "Two Sisters, Inseparable." they had a hard time doing a lot of things, eating, walking, and sleeping. The only thing they were good at, was performing. The guests loved whatever they did, especially when they messed up. Eventually… Patty snapped. She loved performing and always smiled. She would scold Liz when she didn't want to perform or when she was sad. Because _"it is so fun."_

Black Star was turned into a mute boy. His vocal cords were ripped out in the most gruesome way possible. He was tied up as well, and now he always cried. Guests would throw rocks at him, screaming _"Speak, boy! You were given a mouth for this reason! Idiot child, say something!"_ they all mocked him. It was terrible, all I could do was listen. For the ring master had said that anyone who cheered up Mute Boy, would have _"bad things happen to them."_

Tsubaki always tries to comfort Black Star. She had no hands, but she was forced to dance for the guests. It was hard on them. The ring master, once saw Tsubaki cheer him up. She always did this when she was sure no one was looking. Her warm smile always calmed Black Star when he cried. Tsubaki was harshly yanked out of the cage. She didn't return that day, when she came back the next night, we thought that she had snapped like Patty, because she came back with this huge smile. We were so wrong. Her mouth was carved into a permanent smile. She always cried now, and didn't do much. I could hear her from the other side of the cage. It was very certain. _We all wanted to die._

* * *

We were all forced to act happy. But, I wanted to go home, sleep in Chichiues huge bed, and never wake up. Where was he? We have been gone for a week now. Why didn't he send someone to look for us? Did he not care? Didn't anyone care? Is that why he left us on the Dark Woods Circus mission? Did he abandon us? Whatever the reason, I still wanted to die more than ever. Today was Thursday, the ring master is always missing on Thursdays. "Liz? Patty?" I called out. "Hey little blind boy!" Patty called out. I winced. "I-I want a hug." I stammered, it was cold in the tent. They came over. Liz never spoke anymore, or I didn't hear her anymore, that is. I curled up next to them and started crying. "I wanna go home." I sobbed out. I couldn't take it anymore. Every wrong step any of us took, the ring master whipped us. When we talked, he slapped us. Maka told me the other day, that he seemed to favor me, because I got less whips than everyone else. Yeah right.

I cried for a long time. Patty finally stood up and slapped me hard on the face. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear nothin' from you." She was breaking. I curled up in a ball and faced the other way. I heard Liz yelling at Patty, it didn't matter. I heard some sniffing. Soul and Maka came over. I put my arm around what I'm pretty sure is Soul. I looked up where Maka should be standing. "I- I wanna die. Please kill me, Maka!" She dropped to her knees and hugged Soul with me. "I can't kill you. I wish I could die myself, but- but-"we cried together. Black Star, Tsubaki, even Liz and Patty joined us. Thursday was the only day we could vent our emotions to each other. Today only, the circus closes.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Pain, agony, depression. We felt these everyday. On the next Thursday, we woke to Tsubaki screaming. Black Star… He tore a strip of cloth off his shirt, and hung himself. Tsubaki grabbed him down immediately with much difficulty, having no hands. "NO! BLACK STAR! NO! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND HERE! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!" Tsubaki cried. She lost her meister. Her friend. She couldn't stop crying all week. Black Star was left in the cage to rot, no circus staff members bothered to pick him up. His death was just the beginning.

When guests saw Black Star they would mumble insults _Ew. Disgusting. Someone get rid of him._ Soul always barked when people said those things. Then Soul would get whipped by the ring master, who was always nearby. People would laugh. I hate them. Soul crawled over to me and lay down, whimpering. I stroked his hair. Maka came and sat in front of me, blocking the guests view of me. I picked up one side of her ponytails, and kissed her hair to comfort her while she held Soul and cried.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Black Star died. Tsubaki removed some cloth on her skirt, and covered his face. One of the guests made made a wolf whistle when he saw some of her legs. It happened a lot now. This Thursday, I woke to Soul barking. He was advancing on Maka. Or so Tsubaki said. I was helpless, I couldn't help her. I didn't know how. All I could do, was listen, as Maka was torn to shreds, then _eaten,_ by Soul, her own weapon. The once pretty blue dress, was crimson. I sensed a confusion drug in Soul. It angered him, and he didn't recognize us, so he took it out on Maka, who tried to calm him. The experimenters did it. They gave Soul the drug, _THEY _KILLED MAKA.

I then heard a thump, then a whimpering sound. Patty had punched Soul apparently. "OI! NO MORE KILLING EACH OTHER, YOU'RE ROTTING UP THE CAGES! GUESTS WONT WANNA SEE US THEN! IDIOT!" She kicked Soul over and over. Being in a straitjacket didn't help his self defense. Liz yelled at Patty "Stop it! You'll kill him if you hit somewhere vital!" Patty smiled. "Like this?" she kicked Soul's neck. A whimper and a growl let out. "Oopsie~" I rushed to his sound immediately, he was okay. I sighed in relief. Patty shoved me out of the way "I'm not done yet!" Soul growled, then started barking loudly. Patty punched him again "Shut it, ya mutt!" The ringmaster walked in, the room fell silent. He raised a chunk of meat. _H__uman _meat. Soul rushed over and gobbled it up. The ringmaster opened a little of the cage, enough for Soul to get out. As soon as Soul was out, the ring master brought out a dagger and stabbed him. A lot. Soul put up a fight, but then stopped. His body was thrown back in. Blood splattered everywhere. I ran over. I checked for a pulse, a breath. ANYTHING. I couldn't have two friends die in a day, no longer than 10 minutes apart. The ring master walked away. "That'll teach you to be noisy." I dropped down in defeat. Soul "Eater" Evans… was cold where he lay.

* * *

Today, some looked at what was left of the show: The heartless, blind boy. The inseparable sisters. And the ever smiling beauty. One of the irritating, drunk guests shouted to us. "I wanna see the sisters fight." Patty agreed immediately and happily. She began attacking Liz's side of the body. Scratching, punching, biting. Whatever. I couldn't help myself, I knew the ring master was watching us, yet. I ran to them and told them to stop it. The light bulbs flickered off. A searing hot pain met my hand. It felt like I was being melted. I screamed in pain. I heard a whisper behind me. _"Bad things willhappen."_ I was never in so much pain before. It was like my hand was melting off. I hit the floor on my side and rolled around. I knew what this was: Acid. My punishment for being out of character, was acid. I kept my mouth shut the rest of the time Liz and Patty were fighting.

Aftr the noise died down, I guessed it was closing time. Finally. I wrapped my hands in pieces I ripped from my shirt, to cover the acid burning them. I listened for Liz or Patty, or Tsubaki. I heard the familiar soft breathing of Tsubaki, but that was it. "L-Liz? Patty?" I called out. No luck. "Liz! Patty!" I felt tears welling up in my unseeing eyes. It was Thursday. "Liz and Patty are…" Tsubaki started. "They, were… killed. After the fight…" Tsubaki sobbed. "Liz killed herself... By biting Pattys wrists, until she hit a vein..." A sharp pain of realization hit my chest, Tsubaki sat next to me. I started crying again. "All of our friends are dead… It smells of death in here. I wanna die, escape, anything to get away from here!" I shouted. She hugged me. "Shh...Let's…" her voice wavered. "Let's try to escape." She went to sleep shortly after, mumbling "Mama..." every now and then. A mother, huh? I wondered what it was like to have one embrace you, while drifting off myself.

* * *

We performed that whole week. Suffering insults to our dead friends. Insults to us. I ended up being Tsubakis dance partner. In request some of the guests, that is. I tripped over our dead friends often, and was laughed at. Wednesday night came. The staff cleared the circus, anxious to go home to their beloved families. I envied them. And hated them. _They_ didn't have to live in fear, _they_ didn't know what it was like in that cage, in that experiment room. Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe. I couldn't cut anything. I had no strength from the lack of food, water, and the beatings. I picked the lock eventually, with much difficulty. Kudos to Tsubaki for guiding me. I had never been so relieved. We were free! The nightmare was over! Tsubaki and I ran as far as possible. We ran until Tsubaki tripped. I turned around to get her, only to bump right into the ring master.

He held Tsubaki in his hand like an object. Then I smelled the blood coming out of her neck. Dead. He squeezed her neck, her head came off, I know because I heard it. I threw up. "H-How?" I began. "You think I'm not cautious?" the ring master interrupted. I knew our escape was too easy, but I wasn't worried about it then. My neck was grabbed. I kicked around, but he wouldn't drop me. I coughed a bit, then I guess I somewhat blacked out.

* * *

I was escorted back into the circus, I can't recall why I had wanted to leave. I was the only child performing most of the time. Performing for the ring master and his guests of course. I was so happy. Also, all my friends are here too! Maka, Soul, Black Star, Liz, Patty, even Tsubaki was brought back to the circus! They always slept though, I don't know why they never open their eyes, they're starting to stink. Oh well! More fun for me then! Sometimes, new kids came in. They never last though, complaining about wanting to go home all day! The circus is their new home, silly children! Before they die, or try to escape, they always ask me why I'm so happy here. I tell them. _"Because it's so fun."_

* * *

**A/N:** I actually cried while writing this T-T I've been listening to this song all week. The story behind it is sad. If you haven't heard it, listen to it! Or don't. I don't know how to post a link, so look it up. Doesn't matter. Dang, I didn't kill Kid... I cant really find a situation where he would die here, so... Remember to review

_End_

As in, this is the last chapter/story in "_Even Shinigami Die_"


End file.
